A Certain Misfortunate Dimensional Traveler
by guerilla sam
Summary: Touma has been known for some of the worst luck imaginable, well it may have finally gone overboard as he finds himself in a new world where monsters and nut jobs run rampant, to make things weirder imagine breaker as began communicating with him. Watch as helps those in need in this new world while trying to return to his old one.


**For those f you waiting on my other stories I apologize I have had a major writers block and it's not that I'm out of ideas it's that I don't know how to make them happen.**

**So a Toaru majustu no index corssover with highschool DxD. With my own little twist.**

* * *

Kamijou Touma woke up slowly the first thing he noticed is that he was in a forest. Which was odd because the last thing he remembered was fighting in the underbelly of Academy City against a cult of a demon worshippers tried to summon their center of worship. How would a seemingly normal high school student end up in a situation like that, well he met a strange girl in an odd situation tried to help her and through some ups and downs ended up fighting the so called demon who was about to devour the souls of the girl and about a hundred other gathered people.

So our brave hero rushed in reckless abandoned to save the girl he barely knew and ended up fighting the demon in a totally awesome display of skills and determination it ended with the sacrifices escaping the demon exploding and Touma ending up here…where ever here was.

"Where am I?" he asked putting a hand over his face in disorientation.

**"Good question."** said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Who said that!?" Touma shouted startled and looking around.

**"Whoa easy there hero, I'm in your head."** Said the voice. This confused him.

"Huh?" replied Touma with a blank expression.

**"Yes, your quite the genius aren't you?"** said the voice dryly **"I'm the entity that makes your right hand do what it does, you know the one that gets in the driver's seat whenever it gets lopped off and scare the shit out of whoever happened to cut it off." **Touma remembers now the entity that seemed it's only purpose was destroy all enemies, it surfaced duringis fight with the alchemist Aruleous Izzard and Fiamma of the right, both were traumatized from what they saw. While Touma has never seen what happened personally he knew that it was there.

"Does this mean you're taking over my body?" said Touma a bit fearful of having something like that in control.

**"I wish! Do you know how easier the fights would have been if you would have been a little more ruthless like me!?"** Replied the voice causing Touma to give a sigh of relief **"Anyways, I think we can just communicate better now, probably having something to do with that demon, maybe it removed some mental blockage so now we communicate better."**

"Or I'm going insane" said Touma exasperatedly.

**"Based on the crap I've seen you go through I'm wondering why that hasn't happened already." **Quipped the voice,Touma sighed.

_"You have my sympathies comrade."_ said a new voice.

"Another one?" asked Touma surprised.

**"Seriously? You choose now to wake up!?"** said the first voice, sounding surprised and annoyed. **"After all the fights me and this kid have been through you decide to wake up after we fight the demon from hell and get blown to who knows where?"**

_"I apologize for my absence, truly this does bring shame upon myself for my ineptness."_

"You know him?" asked Touma wondering about new voice that spoke in archaic tone.

**"Yeah… he's basically my partner of sorts, we came to existence at the same time and we both had the same sense on what our job was and our abilities are identical, he's pretty much another me except for the attitude of course."**

_"True we have travelled the world since the beginning defending the human race from total domination from one of the other worldly factions. Though this truly a special time that we would end up in the same body, truly a great battle must be upon us!"_

"What?" said Touma who was totally lost. "What do you mean by that?"

**"For crying out loud man, you do not know how to keep your mouth shut!"**

_"How about neglecting to tell our host about it!" _said the archaic voice _"Your carelessness of duty is beyond me!"_

**"Not my fault the only time we had anything resembling a conversation was when his right arm got cut off, but then I had an enemy that needed to be pounded into the ground"**

"What the hell are you two talking about!?" Touma yelled, stopping the bickering

**"You really shouldn't shout when your alone, people might think you've gone bat shit…" **said the first voice **"And the last time the two of us ended up in the same body some deep shit was going on, and I stress DEEP."**

_"Yes the three factions were about to war with each other luckily we deterred the armies and stopped a war which would have set back humanity quite a bit."_

"The Three Factions?" said Kamijou

_"Dear god, why must our host be so uninformed!?" _cried the archaic voice _"Yes the three factions as in the religious ones."_

**"Yeah you know angels devils and the fallen angels"** said the first voice **"Usual belligerents in a 'bring about the apocalypse war'." **Touma wisely decided to save questions on the entities past until later.

"So you are basically, another imagine breaker?" Asked Touma to archaic voice.

_"You are correct"_ replied voice knowing that imagine breaker was term applied to his counterpart in the boys right arm. _"I believe I have taken up residence in the area known has your left arm."_

"So I can now negate super natural powers on both my hands now?"

_"Correct" _Touma grinned, just thinking about the 'upgrade' made him think things would be a little easier.

**Congratulations on being balanced out" **said the voice of the right hand snidely **"Almost makes you forget we don't know where we are" **

_"I am certain we are not in our dimension" _replied the voice of the left hand.

**"Yeah I'm getting a distinct foreign feel from this entire place." **Said the Right **"Empty too, like something important is missing. Ah man it feels like I missed out an crazy party!" **Touma was stunned.

"We're not in our own dimension" Touma gasped "how can you be sure?"

_"We have a feeling"_ said the Left

"A Feeling" Touma asked incredulously on how two ancient entities could have a 'feeling' on inter-dimensional travel.

**"You know that feeling when visit someone else's room at the dorm you're at?"** asked the Right **"It looks almost identical right? Except you have that feeling that this isn't your room, kind of feels like that."**

"I'll take your word for it, for now" said Touma sighing "I should try to find a town or something."

_"Sense a large grouping of life two kilometers to your left." _Said the Left

"That was easy" Remarked Touma, he didn't expect to be so close. "That's useful skill"

**"Just one of the things we came into the world with, how do you think you were able to sense incoming attacks?" **said the Right **"be careful though there's something off about that town, I felt this before but I just can't place it."**

_"Yes an familiar ominous feeling surrounds that town, proceed with caution."_

**"I just said that you spotlight stealing prick!" **said the Right angrily.

_"I only wish to help."_

**"Yeah right, you freaking glory hound douche!"**

_"I see your vulgar language hasn't gone down since the time last we met."_

Touma ignored them as they continued to argue, and headed off. After about thirty minutes of jogging thanks to his above average stamina and endurance due to fighting and running from delinquents, Touma managed to make it to the town. Despite the entities warning it seemed like a normal town apart from passersbys casting him odd stares. Which was probably due to the fact his clothes were roughed up in the battle along with being a little dirty.

"Excuse me." said Touma walking up to a random man "Could you tell me how to get from academy city from here?"

"Academy city…" said the man in thoughtful pose "Sorry kid, I have never heard of the place." Touma had briefly shocked look before concealing it.

"I see" he said "thanks anyways." Touma walked off in a random direction, the fact that the man didn't know about Academy City meant one of two things. First he was in a backwater town that didn't hear much from the rest of the world, looking around that was obviously false, and the second he was in an alternate dimension normally this would sound crazy but Touma has fought ESPERs magicians angels and demons on an at least weekly, not to mention the two ancient entities that support this theory. He eventually wandered to the park and sat down at a vacant bench "This is going to be a hell of a day…"

**"It already has been a hell of a day, Like we said alternate dimension"** Said the right **"Listen we are in obviously alien land, and since we are all sharing a body we should try to get along."**

"Yeah I guess, Well if academy city doesn't exist then we won't have to much trouble." Said Touma hopefully.

_"Except for that ominous feeling we get from this place" said the left_

**"Yeah"** agreed the Right **"what is that feeling, I can just barely remember it...oh hey crying kid at two o'clock" **sure enough there was kid around the age of five sniffling at a bench on the opposite side of the park path.

'He's probably lost' thought Touma 'well either way I should probably help.'

**"That's the spirit buddy!"** Said the Right **"Get your mind off of being hopelessly lost by doing something that comes natural to you."**

'I just got called 'buddy' by an ancient entity that took over my body on several occasions.' thought Touma dryly before realizing something 'And you guys can read my mind.'

_"We're in your mind" _responded the Left. Touma shrugged it off reached the boy who was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Touma as the boy looked up.

"I lost my teddy bear" responded boy sniffling

**"Well there's a classic."** Remarked the Right. Touma ignored him.

"Where did you lose it?"

"*sniff*…I lost it when I was playing by the abandoned building after dark and then a monster came out and attacked me." Said the kid "my parents told me I shouldn't play there… but… I didn't listen and now my teddy is gone."

"Don't worry kid I'll go get your bear for you." Said Touma

"What about the monster."

"I'll take care of the monster, come back tomorrow and I should have your bear." Said Touma as he walked off

**"Quest activated: Bear season"** said the Right **"Main objective: Retrieve the child's teddy bear, optional: Deal with the monster."**

'Oh you are hilarious' shot back Touma sarcastically.

**"Why thank you."**

_"I don't get it."_ Said the left

**"That's because you've been sleeping the past two hundred years you lazy bastard!"** Yelled the Right.

_"Oh how shammed am I to sleep off my duties." _Said the left before recovering _"alsowhat is this teddy bear the boy spoke of, is it a pet?" _Touma and the Right were silent.

'You explain it to him, I have to figure out where we're going since I forgot to ask the kid where we were going' said Touma

**"Fine…"** he sighed annoyed **"a teddy bear is a basically a cloths sown together in the shape of a bear stuffed with cotton. it's very popular among little children and teenage girls"**

_"Hmm, fascinating" _as the Left contemplated the new information, Touma came by a man in his twenties he was wearing traditional Japanese clothing he had black hair with blonde bangs.

"You seemed lost stranger." Said the man.

"I am" said Touma while scratching the back of his head "I'm looking for a place called the abandoned building"

"Oh you are on the right path just keep going that way and you'll see a rundown building." Said the man.

"Oh, thanks" Said Kamijou surprised at the man's willingness to help.

"No problem" he replied "but be careful there people have gone missing in that area." Though he gave the warning the man had smile on as if he knew something more than he was letting on

"I'll be careful and thanks again." replied Touma as he moved on.

"Hope to see you again Stranger-kun." waved the man as the distance increased.

**"There was something off about that guy" **said the Right suspiciously.

"You mean how he was dressed?" asked Touma.

**"Yes… but that's not what I meant" **said the Right **"Something off by his presence"**

"Is it the same feeling you got from this town?" asked Touma warily

**"They are similar, but no, he's something different"**

_"Speaking of that feeling the closer we get to the abandoned building the stronger it gets" said Left._

**"Be careful buddy, you die and we slumber for another few centuries and lose all hope of getting back our own dimension so use caution."**

'Glad to see you care.' said Touma with a twitchy eye, When he reached it the sun had set and it was dark out giving a much more eerie feeling 'geez even I'm getting a creepy feel from this place.' regardless he entered. The building was mainly one large central room with turned over furniture and cracks in the wall. "yeah this place isn't spooky at all." he's using sarcasm. He found the bear in the middle.

**"Well that was easy."** Said the Right

_"Indeed, I was expecting much more of a challenge." _Said the Left.

"Yeah." Agreed Touma out loud "but there's one thing I'm wondering. The kid said he was around the building, how did the bear get inside?"

"Oh my, I did hear prey wander into my hunting ground" game a woman's voice but it was disorted. "I didn't sense you come in at all, so I wasn't sure but here you are, I wonder how do you taste." Out from behind pillar walked what seemed to be a beautiful topless if not somewhat large woman.

**"Boner, engaged!"**

_"You disgust me…"_

'Is now really the time!?' asked Touma incredulously.

**"There is always time for a boner."** Replied the Right casually. Touma turned his attention back to the woman.

"Listen, I just came here for the teddy bear so if I can leave I won't bother you again" said Touma trying to be diplomatic.

"No you can't go you see I am very hungry and can't let fresh prey walk away like that."

'She's talking about me, isn't she?' asked Touma looking up.

**"Yep"**

_"Affirmative"_

'Just my luck…' thought Touma with a sigh

The woman then stepped out of the shadows revealing her body to be quite grotesque and deformed from the waist down. She then shot an arm at Touma who dodged thanks to his combat honed reflexes.

**"Well my boners gone."**

_"Why did you even have it in the first place?"_

**"Didn't you see them?"** they knew what the Right was referencing **"Also I'm pretty sure I recognize the feeling from before, this town has a demon infestation!"**

'oh really I would never have guessed that!' replied Touma sarcastically while dodging another claw, which he then punched lightly due to being in the middle of dodging. The demon lady recoiled in pain.

"What how did you cause damage to me aren't just a human?" she screeched her hand was smoking as if it had been burnt.

'So imagine breaker works in this world too' said Touma getting a grin.

**"Oh hell yeah!"**

_"Let's conquer our foes with our mighty fist!"_

"You don't need to tell me twice!" said Touma before charging and meeting the demons fist half way causing it to explode in a bloody mess up to her elbow. The other hand came and hit Touma who crossed his arms in a guard and was knocked to the side of the building. He grunted as he slammed into the wall and go up. "Shouldn't that have destroyed it in one go?"

**"It's probably a revived human turned demon"**

"Meaning?"

_"You have to hit its center or destroy its head and finish it off"_

"You are not worth the effort to eat alive!" she screamed her face turned monstoruous befitting that of a demon. She then grabbed her breast and two magice circles formed over the nipples which then fired magic blasts some of which Touma blocked others hit the concrete wall and melted it.

"it should be fine if you die! As long as that child is missing his bear people will come looking for it!" screamed the lady as she fired more blasts Touma dodged an blocked again

**"Ah hell no!"**

_"Such wickedness"_

"That's just evil" said Kamijou, not only did she steal a child's toy she's using it to bait those kind enough to help to their doom.

"**Bitch **_you need _to die" the thoughts of three beings that are sharing Touma's body unified and what happened next surprised Touma and the demon, yet the entities seemed to know what was happening. Touma's arm lit up as streaks of light traveled from the back of his hands up his arms. On the right was a fierce gold light on the left was a cool silver color. His eyes closed and when they opened they were glowing Gold on the right and silver on the left.

**"Damn I haven't felt this powerful in a long while"**

_"This brings back great memories."_

"What's going on?" asked Touma confused as the demon recoiled at the light as if the light burned her.

**"We'll explain later, all you need to know now is that you got a power boost so to speak and are currently at a total overkill level for a demon of that class."**

_"It is time to finish this fight!"_

Touma nodded and charged the injured demon the first thing he noticed is that he was a lot faster and more agile. Touma jumped to an amazing height and punched the demon in the face it created a sort of crater effect destroying the entire head and torso as if an invisble drill was tearing into it. Blood went everywhere. "Well that was different" Touma was a little shell shocked as the his appearance went back to normal, was use to seeing blood having seen his arm fly off and his dealings with the level six shift project, this is probably why he didn't throw up this time. Another thing he noticed was that he was unusually exhausted.

**"Well that take cares of that…oh shit five more demon signatures just popped up outside these five on a entirely different level then one in here"**

"Is it her allies?" asked Touma as he picked up the bear which miraculously stayed clean during the fight and moved to cover.

**"No, this was a stray demon, it's why she was out here alone luring humans in here, this may be an extermination squad of some sort. Anyways we can't face them all together in our current condition" **He stopped talking as the new group entered and surveyed the recent battle scene. Touma peeked over the edge and noticed they all looked like high schoolers.

"Ara, ara, looks like someone came and did our job for us." said a tall girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail.

"This is odd." said a girl with long red hair flowing freely down her back she didn't seem to be of Japanese origins so she kind of stuck out. "Yuuto check the area, if the person who managed to kill a demon in this manner is still here, I have some questions I'd like to ask him" a blonde boy in the group nodded and put a hand on his sheathed sword and cautiously moved towards where Touma ws hiding.

'Just my luck, he decides to come over here first!' thought Touma frantically figuring out what to do.

**"Glad to see your luck is holding up buddy!" **quipped the Right. As the boy approached Touma grabbed a piece of debris and tossed over to distant end of the room that made an echo when it landed. The boy heard it and drew his sword and rushed over to where he threw the object, Touma took this chance and ran to a mostly cracked window and jumped through shattering what was left. As he hit the ground Touma did an impact roll and broke off into a run.

**"Holy crap pretty boy is fast!"** before Touma could figure out what he meant his danger senses went off and ducked just as a sword passed over his head. The blonde kid from before was now in front of him sword drawn.

"Sorry about that rough greeting, but would you mind answering a few questions?"

_"Well at least he's polite."_

**"Ugh…It's the polite enemies that piss me off the most!"**

"I think I can spare a minute."

_"I doubt that…"_

"Oh? Could it be the reason you were here?" said the boy after taking another swing at him, Touma jumped back increasing the distance between the two before holding out the hand carrying the teddy bear.

"A bear?"

"Yeah, was at the park saw a crying kid, asked what was wrong told me he lost the bear because of a monster, came here found the bear and the monster, dealt with the monster, and then you guys showed up."

"Oh so you did defeat that stray demon?" said the Boy "That just raises more questions."

'Just my luck.' Thought Touma

**"honestly I don't see why you thought that would go any other way."**

'Yeah I should probably have seen this coming by know' thought Touma with a sigh

_"Heads up comrades! The other demons are closing in on us!"_

"Crap…" said Touma exasperatedly "Well I have to go now."

"I'm afraid I can't let you go as my master has some questions for you."

"Seriously?" asked Touma before making a run off to the side but the boy intercepted him swinging his sword to drive Touma back. "Just my luck…"

**"Hey buddy, just an FYI that sword is supernatrual so uh… go nuts"**

'That would have been useful a moment ago!' mentally yelled Touma who this time charged at the boy who brought his sword into a defensive stance Touma threw punched and when his fist met the sword it shattered much to the surprise of his opponent which he did a quick follow up delivering a punch to his face sending him flying back and skidding a bit and stopped. A Groan emanated from his body which signified he wasn't getting back up.

**"Hahahah take that pretty boy that's what you get for trying to stop us."**

_"Celebrate later the rest of them are almost here!"_ Touma didn't take time to respond and instead ran away into the forest as the rest of the demons arrived.

* * *

_**The next day**_

Touma was sitting on a bench it was late morning and people were just stsrting to come to the park. 'So what was that power up last night' he asked the two entities who have been mainly silent this morning.

_"That was unity mode."_

'Unity mode?'

**"it's something we can do when the two of us share the same host. Basically it not only boost your physical capabilities, but our ability to negate the super natural as you saw, hell if that had been active when we fought pretty boy he would have been scattered all over the trees in a bloody mist."**

_"The last time we used was when the forces of heaven, hell, and the fallen, were on the march to the first battle our host was already there and when we unified we inflicted enough casualties to make all three armies turn back and effectively stopped a war that would have carried on for a hundred years, luckily the only the city where the battle took place was lost and all its citizens have already fled prior to the battle."_

"What city was that?" asked Touma thinking to be something totally unknown.

_"Atlantis." _Touma paused, yep the biggest battle of the earth's entire existence ended with Atlantis disappearing.

"That is actually the most believable thing I've heard you guys explain." Said Touma with a sigh "So any weaknesses to this ability."

**"Other than close range limitations?"** said the Right **"Well as probably experienced it puts a strain on you and causes exhaustion after use. And the then there's the fact that we can only use it when we a specific goal in mind… it think the reason we were able to use it was because of being pissed at the whole stealing the kids teddy bear thing. Speaking of which kid incoming at three o'clock." **Sure enough the little boy from yesterday was running up to him while who Touma guessed to be his parents watched in the background.

"Hey you're hat big kid from yesterday!" the kid was obviously eager to see him "Did you find it?" as an answer Touma tossed the kid the teddy bear which he caught "Wow, what about the monster?" the kid said with fearful look.

"Don't worry" said Touma "I took care of it, that monster won't be bothering anyone again."

"Wow you are so cool!" Exclaimed the kid "Thanks a lot!" and with that the kid ran back to his parents. The mother gave him the boy hug while the father did a grateful wave to Touma before departing and leaving Touma alone in the park

**"it's nice when someone appreciates the sheer amount of hell we go through to get stuff done."** Touma couldn't help but agree. Getting a thank you was rare when he helped people so it was nice to hear it once and awhile **"Also, Quest completed reward is 500xp"**

_"Level up!"_ Touma face palmed at this. That's when eh noticed a presence approaching

"Ah stranger-kun, so you did make it back alive" it was the man from yesterday who pointed out where the abandoned building was.

**"Great this weirdo again"**

_"hmm… there's something off about him too. Use caution."_

"Yeah thanks for showing me the direction it was in." replied Touma

"No problem, that was actually quite the show last night" said the man making Touma's blood run cold "That's some incredible power you have, even if it was a low level demon." Touma jumped up to the other side of the bench.

"Who are you?" he asked taking a defensive stance. The man remained smiling despite this.

"My name is Azazel commander of the Fallen Angels" as if to prove his point two wings popped out from his back, they resembled bird wings and the feathers were black "And you have quite the interesting ability."

'Just my luck…'

**So this basically all came from me starting to watch the Highschool DxD series and readign a few crossovers, also playing the Deadpool videogame which gave me the idea of putting two voices in his head with contrasting personalities.**

**Also bought lost planet 3 and the balck ops origins which is awesome!**

**Read an review please**


End file.
